


The New Year's Jar

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sam and Steve are BFFs, Soft Boys, hints at Winterwidow, playful banter, proposal, quiet new years eve, reading out New Year's goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: The New Year's Jar was Clint's idea, something Tony mercilessly teased him about. But it was the perfect tool to help Tony get the courage to take the next big step.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	The New Year's Jar

To say New Years Eve this year was different was an understatement. For the first time in years, most of the team were off on their own, doing their own thing. Some were actually on missions, others on vacation, and some were just off, no reason behind their absence.

And Tony didn’t mind one bit. Bucky and Natasha were curled up on one of the couches together, whispering to each other, soft smiles and touches. Steve and Sam were between watching the television and looking at their phones, playing some game. Tony watched as Sam’s lips twitched into a smirk before he tapped around then turned his phone off.

All the while, Clint was lounging on the other couch, an arm around Tony casually. He was mostly watching the television, nodding his head along to the live performances. Tony had propped himself up against Clint comfortably, mostly just appreciating the moment quietly, no one calling him out on it. It wasn’t often they could all just sit and breathe- not like this anyway. They could sit around, but normally an upcoming mission was always on someone’s mind.

Tony’s phone pinged and he pulled it out of his pocket. Eleven thirty. His eyes left the phone to look at Clint before his fingers tapped against Clint’s biceps, drawing his boyfriend’s attention. Clint dragged his eyes off of the television and looked at Tony before he glanced at Tony’s phone and nodded.

“Wait, you guys are leaving?” Steve asked the moment Tony got up, his hand tugging on Clint’s. “It’s only eleven.

“Leave the guy alone, he’s elderly,” Clint said with a laugh, groaning as he stood.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Says the man who groans like an old man when getting to his feet. And I am not _that_ much older than you.” Clint moved his hand, signing eleven with a wink. “Anyway, if you _must_ know. Clint lost a bet, and he is paying for it tonight. So! We will see you all in the morning.”

Clint almost looked startled, his face flushing for a moment, just how Tony had planned it. Sam, however, groaned. “We do _not_ need to know about this.”

“A gentleman never tells,” Clint said, wrapping an arm around Tony.

“Since when did you become a gentleman?” Natasha asked before her lips found their way around her beer bottle, a challenging look in her eye. Bucky smirked and raised a hand, high fiving Natasha. Tony wanted to be mad about it, but there was just something sweet about the two former assassins being cozy that made Tny feel light.

“Screw you all,” Clint laughed. “Happy almost New Year!” he shouted before turning, pulling Tony along, keeping his stride slow. It wasn’t until the elevator door closed and they were alone that Clint leaned over and kissed the top of his head. “You’re an asshole.”

“That’s what you get for calling me old,” Tony retorted with a grin. “We could always go back down. Spend the rest of the night with them.” 

He didn’t mean to come across as nervous, but even Tony could hear the tone in his voice, the slightly off pitch, the hesitance. Clint glanced at Tony, a little confused at first, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, his hand tightened over Tony’s, a gentle reassurance. Tony nodded and gave Clint’s hand three squeezes in reply, and unspoken agreement.

“JARVIS, can you turn on the fake fireplace?” Clint asked.

“Way to set the mood,” Tony called, going to their fridge. “Did you have to add the word fake?” Tony grabbed two bottles of water and came back, Clint standing on his tiptoes and reaching for a jar tucked away in a closet. A patch of skin was revealed the harder he reached, his tongue poking out in concentration. “Also- JARVIS, take a still photo of him please.”

Clint dropped down to his feet, jar in hand. “Really?” he asked, struggling to keep the fondness from his tone as his face made miniscule movements to show he was amused instead of scowling.

“I can’t help it. You’re cute,” Tony answered with a shrug. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

“You sure you want to?” Clint asked, walking over and plopping down on the couch. “Any deep, dark secrets you want to admit to before they are read out loud?”

Tony snorted flippantly before he sat down, moving until his legs were over Clint’s lap. “Shut up. You are going first.”

Clint’s face lit up, somewhat out of excitement but Tony knew why. It was all Clint’s idea- the New Year jar. Last year they wrote down goals they had for the new year and just before midnight they were supposed to read them, talk about them, ring in the new year by getting a look at how far they came. In a way it was sweet, something Tony had teased Clint for mercilessly New Year's Day, but he had taken it seriously regardless. If it meant something to Clint, Tony was willing to give it a shot.

“Alright, here we go,” Clint said, shaking the jar before he unscrewed the lid. It was symbolic really- releasing all their hopes for the year. Ever if it was a little nerve wrecking, Tony was the one who did this to himself. “First one is by…. Me,” he said. “Drink less coffee.”

Tony bursted out laughing. “Well you failed that one, Legolas.”

“Hey, I _tried_ ,” Clint said defensively.

“You were a nightmare,” Tony pointed out. “To the point we begged you to have _some_.”

Clint grinned and crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it to the fireplace. “Enablers. Also- that would have been so much more meaningful if it was a real fire.”

“Maybe next year,” Tony said. “Alright, give it here.” Clint held the jar out to him. “Hmmm- this one,” he said, plucking one out. “Should have known… you… purple pen.” Clint grinned. “Work on organizing the side closet.” Tony tossed it to the fire. “You actually managed that one for half a year.”

“You were the one who wrecked it,” Clint said.

“You told me to grab the flashing arrowhead. You don’t _have_ a flashing arrowhead,” Tony said drily.

“I know. It was hilarious,” Clint said with a grin. Tony still needed to hit Clint with payback for that prank. “You go again.”

“Alright.” With another piece of paper out, his heart raced. He unwrapped one that he had written and smiled a little. “Redecorate the lab to make space for Clint.”

“Well, you certainly managed that one,” Clint said, sounding amused. “You did buy a bigger couch _and_ kept it free and clear of tinker toys.”

“Those tinker toys are my tools, thank you,” Tony said with a smile. “I had to do something. You look awfully pathetic all curled up and barely fitting. It actually made me feel bad.”

“Proof that Tony Stark has a heart,” Clint said. Tony plucked the jar away from Clint and shook it. “Never thought I’d see the day,” he said playfully, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss.

“Just grab a note, Clint,” Tony said.

The moment Clint grabbed his next note, Tony felt his breath catch. He remembered adding that note, folding the corner over just right so he would remember it. He could even still feel the way his heart raced as he wrote it, as he tossed it into the jar like he had the others, with a sarcastic comment and the underlying feeling of hoping he had done the right thing.

“No purple pen. Must be one of yours,” Clint said, unfolding the note. “Stop being reluctant and do it already.” Clint frowned at the note and looked up. “That’s vague as hell.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said softly.

Clint’s eyebrows pulled together out of concern. “Babe?” he asked. He tossed the note and took the jar, putting it on the ground. He leaned closer, his hand settling on Tony’s knee.

There was something settling when Clint looked at him with such concern, his hand a familiar bringing Tony a little more peace. This was the guy who spent hours in the lab, asking questions about things there was no way Clint actually cared about just to spend time with him. This was the guy who tricked him into going to sleep, staying in bed when Tony was sick, took care of him. There was nothing about talking to Clint that should make Tony nervous- he just needed to take that leap.

“So… admittedly… I wasn’t going to put this one in at first,” Tony said, waving his hand towards the paper Clint had tossed. “But I think I knew something back then that I know now, but I was always too… guarded to actually do it.”

“... are we getting a cat or something?” Clint asked.

“You’re so pretty,” Tony commented with a laugh. Clint smiled and relaxed, the concern leaving his face and replacing it was something much softer. “No. It… you are going to say no. Just because you are an asshole.”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t ask-”

“I saw the ring box two weeks ago,” Clint admitted and Tony leaned away from him. “You asked me to grab your Captain America sweater out of the drawer, because you wanted to annoy Steve with the light up display and the button that plays the national anthem… and it was there.”

Tony opened his mouth and closed it, trying to think. “You… knew this whole time and you didn’t say anything?” he asked.

“Figured you weren’t ready to actually… commit to this,” Clint answered, waving a hand lazily between them. 

Tony waited for a moment, studying Clint, trying to decide if Clint meant that honestly or from a place of insecurities. But Clint didn’t _look_ nervous, didn’t look ashamed or even like he was ready to run. He looked calm, something vibrating under the surface as he couldn’t keep himself still.

“I could never find the right time,” Tony said. “And then you brought up the New Year’s Jar and I thought maybe tonight was that moment.”

“Kinda cliche,” Clint teased.

“You love cliches,” Tony argued playfully, the tension finally leaving him, everything in him filling with love. He _loved_ the man sitting next to him, still holding his leg to keep him feeling grounded. “Or should I talk about how you cried at that one Hallmark movie?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Clint said. “So… you going to ask? Get down on one knee? Oh God, did you at least buy me flowers and have them in waiting?” he asked teasingly.

“... you should check the bedroom,” Tony said. “America and Kate might have helped me out.” Clint stared at Tony before he knocked Tony off of him, scrambling to climb over the back of the couch, long limbs everywhere. “Oh my God, you heathen,” Tony joked but Clint was gone the moment he got his feet under him.

Tony got up and followed Clint down the hall at a much more reasonable pace. He peeked his head in before he leaned against the doorframe and watched as Clint looked down at the box. “Purple roses work?”

“Purple everything works,” Clint laughed. “You sure about this? I’m kind of a big commitment.” He turned around, his hand hovering over the box. He had a challenging look in his eyes, daring Tony to say the words.

“I’m not getting down on one knee,” Tony warned.

“Not askin’ you to,'' Clint replied, his smile starting to grow bigger, brighter, sunnier. “No take backs.”

Tony smiled more. “Clint Francis Barton, toss me the ring box. _Gently_.” Clint wrinkled his nose at the addition, like his plan had been foiled. He picked the box up and walked over, holding it between them. Tony picked it up and opened the box, pulling the ring out. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

“Hmmm. I dunno-” Clint said teasingly, drawing it out.

“Never mind, I am taking this-”

Clint grabbed Tony’s hand and leaned forward, capturing his lips into a soft, slow kiss. “No take backs,” he whispered.

“No take backs,” Tony agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided, extremely last minute, that I needed some Ironhawk writing in my life, and that it had to go along with New Year's Eve. It counts- even if I have less than an hour left.
> 
> I hope you have an amazing new year as we head into 2021. Please remember to be kind to yourself and to others. Put in the vibes you want out from the world around you, and make this life an amazing experience. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
